


Тайная победа

by Naru



Series: Тонкая грань и другие миры: альтернативы [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mystery Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна очень вольная фантазия на тему глобального эпика Букана "Меч и Зеркало", который тут пока не представлен. Вполне может читаться как оридж и нечто вроде приквела к "Он не для тебя".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайная победа

\- Почему? Я не понимаю...  
Рихард и в самом деле не понимал, как это он удостоился попасть в сияющие и шумные залы Вальгаллы. Что это именно Вальгалла - сомневаться не приходилось. Огромные залы, освещенные сияющими мечами, терпкий запах хмельного меда и битв, витающий в воздухе и странно будоражащий душу... И бесконечные столы, за которыми расселись, коротая вечность за золотыми кубками, лучшие и храбрейшие герои все времен и народов, попавшие сюда прямо с поля боя.  
С поля боя... А он?  
Рихард оглядывался, медленно шагая вдоль бесконечно длинных столов.   
\- Заблудился, эйнхерий?  
Звонкий девичий голос заставил Рихарда удивленно замереть. Перед ним, улыбаясь, стояла рыжеволосая красавица, показавшаяся Рихарду одновременно царицей и шаловливой девчонкой, ласковым летним солнцем и беспощадным лесным пожаром...  
\- Валькирия... - выдохнул Рихард.  
Рыжеволосая чуть вздохнула:  
\- А я думала, ты меня узнаешь...  
\- Узнаю?  
\- Ведь это я тебя сюда принесла.  
\- В самом деле? - Рихард попытался припомнить хоть что-то, самое-самое последнее видение, тающее во тьме угасших глаз - и не сумел. Но валькирия, похоже, не обиделась.  
\- Я понимаю, тебе в тот миг было не до того, чтоб... присматриваться. Так у всех бывает. Может, это даже лучше, ведь выпал второй шанс с тобой познакомиться!  
Она протянула руку и Рихард, чуть помедлив, протянул свою.  
\- Рихард Зоргфальт. Хотя ты, наверное, это знаешь... А как зовут тебя?  
\- Сигрюн. «Тайная победа».  
\- Тайная победа? - почему-то от этих слов у Рихарда странно ёкнуло сердце.  
\- Верно. Идём, покажу тебе твоё место.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что у суровых дев-воительниц могут быть такие теплые и нежные руки? И такая быстрая походка... Рихард и опомниться не успел, как валькирия уже остановилась, показывая на свободное место на длинной скамье:  
\- Садись.  
\- А я точно могу? - Рихард сильнее сжал руку валькирии, словно боясь, что они исчезнет, и торопливо продолжил: - Ты принесла меня сюда, значит, наверное, ты знаешь... И можешь мне ответить - почему я здесь?  
\- Как почему? Разве ты не знаешь, кто попадает в Вальгаллу?  
\- В том-то и дело, что знаю. Павшие в бою. А меня-то к нам не отнесешь...  
\- Уж это позволь знать мне! - вдруг совсем по-девчоночьи вздернула нос валькирия. - Бой может быть и незримым, а победа - тайной...  
\- Тайная победа... - прошептал Рихард чувствуя, что щеки его начинают загораться смущенным румянцем. Или не только смущенным.  
\- Но подобные разговоры должны вестись иначе, - засмеялась валькирия. - Я принесу тебе кубок, и тогда всё станет намного понятнее, вот увидишь!  
И Рихард поверил. Так же, как и в то, что за кубком мёда можно будет расспросить валькирию еще о многом - о Вальгалле, о битвах, о победах... и о том, правду ли повествуют саги и песни, будто люди, да и валькирии, порой могут снова рождаться на земле?


End file.
